


Inevitable

by gwenweybourne



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Dolenzsmith, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, musician RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenweybourne/pseuds/gwenweybourne
Summary: The Monkees trio is on tour in 1969. Mike walks in on Micky having a quiet moment.
Relationships: Micky Dolenz/Mike Nesmith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> A wee ficlet based on [this artwork](https://usedusernames.tumblr.com/post/614346867769278464/study-from-this) that was based on [this photograph](https://66.media.tumblr.com/806cab8b8807c4d158543017ab0aeeb2/6bcafc0930052872-3f/s500x750/f15c20e19168742fe5ea32135cfcd98c14a6b1fb.jpg) of Micky. 
> 
> Thanks to [usedusernames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedusernames/pseuds/usedusernames) who keeps drawing stuff that makes me want to write!

_The Monkees North American Tour, 1969_

After the encore, they left the stage together, but Mike got caught up in talking to some people and lost track of Davy and Micky. Finally, he was able to make his way to the dressing room. He towelled his face and neck as he strode down the hall, his heart still racing from the concert high.

Things were a little different now. The show was off the air. The movie had tanked. Peter had quit. The venues were smaller, but the crowds were a little bit older. Not much, but a couple of years made a difference when kids were young. They’d made the shift into a trio quite well, if he did say so himself.

This was the longest haul — this particular run of dates stretched nearly ten days long and they were getting tired. That’s what Mike was thinking when he turned the corner and stepped into the dressing room.

Which was surprisingly empty. Except for Micky. Who looked lost in thought and didn’t even notice Mike enter. Mike stopped and regarded his friend and sometimes lover in a rare moment of repose. Micky was almost always moving, always talking, but at this moment he was very still. Mike took in the image of his profile — Micky often joked he didn’t have one except for his prominent chin. Micky was good with the self-deprecating gags. He was that odd musician combo of preening and vain while also crushingly insecure. But Mike thought he was beautiful. Especially right now. His closed eyes and slightly pursed lips. The way a few curls — stretched nearly straight by perspiration — clung wetly to the back of his neck. Micky had stripped his shirt off and just sat still, lost in his mind.

Micky stepped closer, clearing his throat and smiling when Micky startled slightly and opened his eyes, looking up at Mike. “Oh, Mike! Didn’t hear you come in …”

Mike smiled, reaching down and touching Micky’s face tenderly, brushing the backs of his fingers over his cheek, and then cradling Micky’s chin and jaw in the palm of his hand. “Y’alright, Mick?” He looked into Micky’s eyes to indicate that he wasn’t just asking rhetorically as meaningless small talk. He really wanted to know.

Micky leaned into Mike’s hand, effectively letting him bear the weight of his skull, and met his gaze, his brown eyes sparkling, but weary.

“I’m just tired, Mike,” he said softly. “That’s all. I’m really okay. Just very tired.”

They hadn’t hooked up in a while. It was something of an unspoken thing between them. They were both married with children now and that wasn’t going to change. But sometimes they just fell into each other. They didn’t talk about it … they just let it happen. And let it not happen in the same way.

“C’mere,” Mike said, exerting a tiny bit of pressure under Micky’s chin to indicate he wanted the other man to stand up. Micky sighed and got to his feet slowly. And then Mike wrapped his arms around Micky’s sweat-slick body and kissed him tenderly, almost chastely, on the lips.

“Mike …” whispered Micky, looking anxiously over his shoulder.

Mike kissed him again and Micky’s eyelids fluttered and he made a soft sound from deep in his chest.

“When we get to the hotel tonight, you take a shower, then call me and tell me what room you’re in and I’ll come,” Mike said softly, before kissing Micky again, the same soft, sweet kisses. “No parties tonight. No booze. No women. I’ll bring us some grass. I got a line on a nice little indica that will mellow us right out. And then we’ll go to sleep.”

Micky sometimes liked it when Mike told him what to do. When he was tired or overwhelmed or upset, he liked it when Mike took charge and said, _Well, here’s what we’re gonna do, Mick …_

“Just sleep?” asked Micky, his tone falling somewhere between relieved but also disappointed.

Mike smiled and kissed him again on the mouth before nuzzling his cheek. “If you’re real good and do as you’re told, I might give you a little BJ to help you nod off.”

Micky laughed softly and then wrapped his arms around Mike’s shoulders and buried his face into his neck. “Thank you, Mike,” he murmured. “Thank you.”

Mike held him, stroking Micky’s bare back slowly. “You know I got you, Mick. I always got you.”

In that moment, some flunky wandered into the dressing room. Mike had forgotten his name the moment he’d learned it. The man stopped in his tracks and let out a laugh. “Oh, am I interrupting something, fellas?” he asked teasingly, thinking himself very clever and funny.

“FUCK OFF!” Mike snarled, skewering the jackass with his fierce gaze. The man blinked and muttered an apology before fleeing the room.

Micky giggled softly, reluctantly stepping back from the embrace, but knowing there would be more that night. “Charming, Nez. Absolutely charming.”

“That’s me, makin’ friends everywhere I go,” Mike said with a sarcastic smirk, letting Micky go as Davy and their manager entered the room and it quickly began to fill up with people.

For Micky and Mike, the right moments always seemed to reveal themselves. For that reason, when they chose to be together, it never felt wrong. Just inevitable.


End file.
